


I am a normal boy

by BlockSwingPerry



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Retelling of the portal accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/BlockSwingPerry
Summary: Daniel Fenton was a normal boy.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	I am a normal boy

_ Daniel Fenton was a normal boy. _

He had two parents who loved him very much. He had an (annoying) older sister. He had two friends who he loved to hangout with. A very normal boy.

_ The Fenton family was not a normal family. _

His parents studied ghosts and the supposed ‘Ghost Zone’. They made weapons, sleek and shiny and glowing neon green. To hurt the evil ghosts. To contain them before they destroyed. It was drilled into Daniel’s head that ghosts were not to be trusted. It was also drilled into his head, by his sister, to ignore the crazy that his family was. 

_ Daniel Fenton was a normal boy. _

And normal boys liked to show off. Daniel’s parents had created a portal. A gateway into the unknown, smack dab in the middle of the basement wall. He showed his friends, Sam and Tucker. 

Tucker was a tech wiz. He admired the aesthetic of the portal. He admired the inner workings of the portal. It almost seemed plausible that it really could punch a hole into reality. 

Sam was a goth. Ghost portals were right down in her ally. She was also big on the rights of others, and with Daniel’s parent’s attitude towards ghosts, it was a good thing. At least one person would speak up for the ghosts. She admired the spooky vibes and possibilities. 

“Go take a look inside. I want a picture of you,” Sam gestured to the portal. Daniel obliged, but not before putting on a safety hazmat suit. It was a bright white with black trimmings. It looked futuristic in a way. 

“Alright, I’m all suited up.” Daniel took a step towards the portal. Sam stopped him in his tracks. 

“Picture is no good if you have a giant picture of your dad’s face on your chest,” Sam spoke with a laugh and pulled the sticker off. The sticker was an image of Daniel’s father, Jack Fenton, smiling. It was utterly ghastly. 

Smiling at Sam, Daniel walked into the hole in the wall. Tentative steps he took. It was dark. He ran a hand across the wall. He didn’t want to smack himself against the wall. He should have worried more about his feet.

He tripped over a loose wire that was draped across the floor. His hands were thrown out in front of him in a desperate attempt to stop his fall. He only had a moment to say, “Why’s the ON button inside the machine?” before all hell broke loose. 

As Daniel screamed, ghostly energy running through his body, he wished he did more in life. He didn’t know what because the pain was so terrible. He didn’t wish for anyone to go through this. Oh God, what if Sam or Tucker wandered into the portal after him?

_ Daniel Fenton was a normal boy. _

That's what Sam would tell him to make him calm down. But how was he normal now? He was dead. Half-dead. He wasn’t himself when he stepped out of the portal. Literally. 

His hair was white, eyes were green, and the suit colours were reversed. He glowed, floated, and whatever else ghosts do. 

_ Daniel Fenton was a normal boy. _

It was a mantra Daniel repeated to remind himself he could pull this off. He would be able to return to normal.


End file.
